


Boredom is a Dangerous Thing

by TheEmcee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bored Khan, Boredom, Complete, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied Slash, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the time spent with Khan, Jim came to kind of, sort of, like the man. A lot. And because of that, and the fact that the super human's blood had saved Jim's life, Khan's life was spared and he wasn't even returned to his comatose state. But he's under scrutiny by Starfleet and is monitored as he spends time with Jim and his crew on the Enterprise. What ensues? Chaos, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom is a Dangerous Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> A/N: Watching the movie, I couldn't help but think that Harrison and Kirk would be so hot and sexy together. But there's so little of this pairing out there. Regardless, I hope you like this one. R&R. Enjoy!
> 
> A/N 2: This is supposed to be stupid
> 
> A/N 3: I realize that the Enterprise probably doesn't have mayonnaise or actual food or anything, but for the sake of the humor in this story, it does. Also, I want to apologize for any mistakes I made while writing this. They weren't intentional. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> A/N 4: I've corrected some of the errors in this story.

~…~

Boredom is a Dangerous Thing

~…~

Above all else, Khan hated to be bored.

More than he hated Marcus, more than he hated Spock for deceiving him, all most as much as he hated Starfleet for taking away his crew and keeping them from him, Khan hated being bored. It was different before he had been captured and taken before Starfleet by Jim and his Vulcan First Officer. Before, he had planned it all and had expected to be off doing evil things with his crew right about now. Instead, he was sitting in the medical bay, staring at the wall while McCoy was trying hard not to talk to him or demand that he leave.

Honestly, one would think that the good doctor would be more accepting of him since he was Jim's boyfriend of sorts. They hadn't exactly announced it and they haven't denied it either. Of course, Khan wasn't sure how he liked the term 'boyfriend' to begin with. It seemed far too juvenile to use for the two of them. Regardless, he had expected a certain amount of hostility and anger but had thought that McCoy would realize that if Khan had wanted to kill them all, he very easily could with no problem at any given moment.

But he didn't.

And a huge reason for that – aside from the fact that Starfleet had threatened to kill his crew should he deviant from his probation – was Jim Kirk. When he first saw Jim at the Starfleet Command in London, he had recognized the same determination in him that Khan possessed himself. He also came to view Jim as a man with a conscience, which he most certainly did possess. Although they hadn't spent a lot of time together before Khan was brought before Starfleet, Khan felt connected to Jim in a way that he had never experienced before, not even with his own crew. That was why he agreed to give his blood to save Jim's life. Oh, part of him guessed why he did what he did and what it was that he was feeling, but as they say, the best kind of prize is a surprise.

So far, Jim had been full of surprises. He was far more compassionate and empathetic than Khan had assumed. And he was more intelligent than most gave him credit for. Not only that, but despite being quite lecherous and passionate about his sexual desires, Jim submitted easily to him in a way that was far more pleasing than if Khan were just to take. All in all, he was very fascinating and Khan found himself to be completely enthralled with him. Every layer of James Tiberius Kirk that he managed to pull back, there were five more ready for pealing.

That was why Khan was on his best behavior, or rather, why he hadn't killed anyone for the past few months. Seriously maimed and wounded, yes, but no killing. Not yet. Oh, but he had been sorely tempted many times to end a life while traveling aboard as a seemingly permanent guest on the Starship Enterprise. Most of those times were due to the fact that people were drawn to Jim automatically and Khan didn't like that. He was Khan's and Khan's alone to observe, to study, to dissect, to touch, and to do whatever he pleased with. No one else had the right to even bat an eyelash at the Captain and yet they never seemed to learn even though Khan's face was one that was very much recognizable.

Unfortunately, Khan wasn't always around Jim to ensure that no unwanted contact was happening. Like right now; Jim was in a meeting with some diplomat that was on board and as Khan was a war criminal he was not allowed to join. Oh, he had tried numerous times and that was why he had been banished to the medical bay. He knew that the meeting would let out in another half an hour or so and that Jim would come by to see him and McCoy before heading towards the bridge. However, that didn't mean that Khan wasn't bored.

"Dear God, man. A fly could land on you and you wouldn't even notice, would you?" McCoy scowled at him. Khan's expression didn't change.

"I would notice, Dr. McCoy; I just wouldn't care," he responded calmly and evenly. He almost smirked, knowing that his words would just aggravate and annoy Jim's best friend even more than he already was.

"You're worse than Spock, you know that?" McCoy grumbled. Anger surged within him.

Spock…

Spock was Jim's First Officer, an intellect who almost rivaled Khan and who almost matched him combat. And he was also a friend of Jim's who, in Khan's opinion, cared more for the Captain than he let on. It was quite obvious to Khan that Spock's relationship with Lieutenant Uhura was merely a cover to hide the Vulcan's obvious affections for Jim. Everyone seemed oblivious to them except for Spock and Khan. And that alone was why Khan despised Spock so much. What made things even more annoying was that Spock knew it too and he was delighted whenever Khan was around while the crew was dealing with one matter or another.

Aside from the anger he felt directed at Spock and the mere mention of his name, Khan felt annoyed and insulted at McCoy for insinuating that Spock could even compare to him. How foolish to believe such a ridiculous thing. He surpassed Spock at every turn and he demonstrated it on numerous occasions daily. For instance, just this morning, Khan noticed that the mayonnaise in the mess hall had expired the day before. Granted, that didn't mean that he told anyone else about it, not until Jim had reached for it. Surely, if Spock was as intelligent as he proclaimed, he would've noticed it before Khan had. As it was, he didn't, therefore it was Khan who was superior and not Spock.

"Do not compare me to lesser forms of filth," Khan said monotonously.

"If you are attempting to insult me, you should note that all of your previous attempts thus far have failed," came Spock's voice from the doorway. Khan almost scowled. He had to exercise a lot of self-control in order for him to not scowl. "That being said, insulting me further only proves that you have a grievance towards me that you simply refuse to address."

"I have grievances against many people, Commander. Most of them, however, are dead," Khan replied. He heard Spock step further into the room and if he used his peripheral vision, he could see him. Khan preferred not to.

"Are you threatening me? I feel that it is necessary to point out that if you kill anyone you will be forced back into your cryogenic state for an indefinite length of time," Spock said. "You might never awaken again. If that is what you desire, I am sure that Starfleet will be more than willing to accommodate you."

"You are too eager to get me off of this ship and into my capsule, Commander," Khan said calmly. "Is that because you're angry at me still? Is it because you believe that I will threaten your beloved Captain? May I remind you that I could easily kill every single person on this ship if I so desired, yet I have not."

"And why is that precisely? Your reasonings have never been made clear, not even to the Captain," Spock replied. Khan felt a sting of pride at hearing the very slight, barely there tone of anger and rage in Spock's voice. It made a small smile spread across his face.

"I have many reasons, Commander. You already know one of them," Khan retorted. "You're the intellect of this vessel, so you are very much aware of the foremost reason."

"Are you trying to convince me that your affections for the Captain are the only reason why you have not killed anyone? If you are, please note that I do not believe you and that I am sure that you are only using Jim for some ulterior motive that I have yet to uncover," Spock said. Khan's smirk widened at that and he finally turned to look at the Vulcan.

"Ah, so, we're on a first name basis now, are we? Well, whether you believe me or not is of no concern to me. I wouldn't classify finding someone fascinating in the same category as 'caring' or 'loving'. Perhaps it is time that Captain Kirk and the Enterprise find a new commander and science officer," Khan answered him casually. "But as you're still alive, I'll just have to bide my time. And I'll be doing so with your Captain."

He watched Spock's eyes narrow and his nostrils flare ever so slightly. From where he had been standing, McCoy watched the two of them stare each other down. Khan, who looked cool and confident and collected, was gazing mildly at Spock, whose body was tense and rigid. McCoy grabbed a scanner and Khan almost smirked again. If the good doctor thought that he'd be able to calm the storm about to rage in his medical bay, he was sourly mistaken.

"Okay, guys. Time to get the hell outta my medical bay before you both blow something up. Like me," McCoy said, trying to sound nonchalant. It didn't work.

"Do not imply that you are-"

"Do not imply what, Commander Spock? Do not imply that it is I whom the Captain seeks in time of sexual gratification? Do not imply that it is I and not you whom Jim has feelings for? Do not imply that I am better than you at everything, and I do mean everything?" Khan was taunting him now and happily so. Getting a rise out of Spock was almost as fun and exciting as seeing Jim lose all control whenever Khan touched and teased him ruthlessly.

Before Spock to respond to Khan's taunts and jibes, the door to the medical bay opened and Jim stepped in, wearing his trademark grin. At seeing the staring contest between Spock and Khan and how nervous McCoy was, the grin faded and he straightened himself up in an attempt to look intimidating. As he was shorter than both Spock and Khan, it didn't work, but it was quite amusing all the same.

"What's going on here?" Jim asked, his eyes darting back and forth between Khan and Spock, neither of which turned to look at him.

"The Commander and I were just having a little chat," Khan told him.

"About what exactly?"

"Nothing," Spock said at the same time that Khan said, "You." Silence fell and Jim stared at them awkwardly before he turned to McCoy.

"How long have they been like this, Bones?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Too long for my comfort. And Mr. Psychopath has been in my medical bay ever since you went to your meeting, which I don't appreciate by the way. I don't like babysitting," McCoy grumbled irritably.

"What the heck was he doing before Spock arrived?"

"Staring at the wall," McCoy answered.

"Ooookay. Well, then," Jim said. "Khan, get out of here and stop pestering my First Officer."

"I was merely sitting quietly here until your First Officer decided to entertain himself at my expense," Khan replied.

"You were the one who insulted me in an attempt to get an emotional response out of me. And I informed you that doing so would not get you very far, as I have every other time you have done it in my presence," Spock retorted.

"All right, that's enough," Jim said. "Khan, out. Go to your quarters or whatever and leave Spock alone."

"Very well. I will do as you requested and go to your quarters. I shall see you there shortly," Khan said, stood up, and started leaving.

"I didn't say my quarters," he heard Jim shout as he left the medical bay. "I meant yours."

"Same thing," Khan said, even though it wasn't as he had his own quarters far away from the Captain and his First Officer. But as Khan could over ride any security measure the Enterprise set in place, he would be going to Jim's room. After all, what better way to celebrate a victory than having the Captain all to himself?

~…~


End file.
